hetaliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (England)
thumb|282px|Portada del segundo DVD Marukaite Chikyuu es el tema de cierre de Hetalia: Axis Powers. Lo realizado en el segundo DVD del anime incluye la versión alternativa de Inglaterra, siendo una canción orientada a la cultura britanica. Esta versión fue usada durante la segunda temporada del anime en el tema de cierre por los episodios donde el personaje central era el Reino Unido. Kanji なあなあDaddyラム酒をちょうだい なあなあ Mummy, なあなあ Mummy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 Tubeは乗る鉛筆だ イギリス 「みんな俺が作った飯をまずいって言うけど、 あれはわざとなんだからな！」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 はっとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 　 俺、イギリス オーブン近づけば 香る幸せのレシピ 「皮肉は隠し味さ」 肌寒い冬に満開だ Fireworks ヘイヘイBrother紅茶をちょうだい ついでにSister淹れてくれないか おいおいGrandpa平和が一番 はいはいBaby「何かが見えましゅ」 なあなあDaddyジンも飲みたいな なあなあMummy なあなあMummy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ Tatooが疼くぜ アツい六弦 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 お隣さんは幽霊だ イギリス ああ　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 今日の運勢も最高だ 負けないぜ Romaji Na na DADDY, RAM-shu wo choudai Na Na MUMMY, Na na MUMMY Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai TUBE ha noru enpitsu da IGIRISU! ("Minna ore ga tukutta meshi wo mazuitte iu kedo, are wa wazato nan dakara na!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Oobun chikagakeba Kaoru shiawase no RECIPE ("Hiniku wa kakushiaji sa") Hadasamui fuyu ni mankai da FIREWORKS! Hei hei BROTHER, koucha wo choudai tsude ni SISTER, iretekurenai ka Oi oi GRANDPA, heiwa ga ichiban Hai hai BABY (Nanika ga memashu) Naa naa DADDY GIN mo nomitai na Naa naa Mummy, naa naa Mummy Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda TATTOO ga uzuku ZE. Atsui roku-gen! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Otonari-san wa yuurei da IGIRISU! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Kyou no unsei mo saikou da Makenai ze! Letra en Ingles Hey, hey Daddy, give me some rum Hey, hey Mummy, hey hey Mummy I can't forget the taste Of that pudding I ate a while back Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm the United Kingdom! Draw a circle, there's Earth Stare a while, there's Earth Should that happen to be Earth I'm the United Kingdom! Ah, a wonderful world, That can be seen with a paintbrush Hop on the Tube, shaped like a pencil United Kingdom! ("I know you all say that I can't cook, but I just do it on purpose!") Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm the United Kingdom! Draw a circle, there's Earth Step back, there's Earth Lie on your back, there's Earth I'm the United Kingdom! The oven acquaints you With the fragrant recipe to happiness ("It brings out the taste of irony.") The chilly winter is in full bloom, Fireworks! Hey hey brother, give me some tea And next, sister, can you pour it in for me? Oy, oy Grandpa, peace is the best Yes, yes Baby, "I think I'm seeing something" Hey, Hey Daddy, have some gin too Hey, hey, Mummy, hey hey Mummy, I can't forget the taste Of that pudding I ate a while back My tattoo really hurts, But it's a hot six-string! Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. Draw a circle, there's Earth. I'm the United Kingdom! Ah, a wonderful world That can be seen with a paintbrush My next-door neighbor is a ghost, United Kingdom! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps a recipe of joy Today my luck is great, I can't be beat! Categoría:Image Song